Somewhere Only We Know
by missallaina
Summary: This is a story I'm in the process of writing. I put a more upsetting modern twist of the Karofsky/Hummel/Anderson story. I don't own any characters. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be amazing, and I'll write another chapter if I get enough feedback!


Somewhere Only We Know

It was a typical, boring Monday morning, and the sun was shining in Lima, Ohio. Kurt had been sitting in his room, trying to decide what he was going to wear, finally where he belonged in McKinley. He sighed, settling for black skinny jeans, and a white dress shirt, followed up with black converse, and a sequin scarf. He sighed and grabbed his Dalton messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder, before grabbing his phone. He heard his dad call, and with one swift movement, he was downstairs, waiting for Finn. He texted Blaine back, the inevitable _"I love you too." _He smiled and tucked his phone back in his pocket, as he hopped into the front seat of Finn's car.  
>"Well, let's get this show on the road, Kurt Hummel is back in business."<br>He smiled, and looked over at Finn, as he began driving.  
><em>"Please. Please let him not be in school today." <em>  
>Kurt thought over and over about his one arch nemesis at school David Karofsky, and how much damage had been done. He sighed and fixed his hair in the mirror, as Finn pulled up in front of the school. He looked over at Finn, and nodded.<br>"I'm ready."  
>Finn smiled and patted Kurt on the back, "if you need anything, <strong>anything<strong> at all, yell for me... come find me, something."  
>He got out of the truck, and walked towards the school, Kurt following close behind him.<br>Kurt walked into the school, getting the familiar stares that he was accustomed too. He sighed, and walked to his locker, getting some things for his day. He fixed his hair once more, and smiled at the picture of Blaine, sitting in his locker; he wiped a tear from his cheek and sniffled silently.  
>"I miss you already..." He whispered quietly.<br>His thoughts were interrupted when he slammed against his locker, his head hitting the back. He already knew who it was, and looked up, slightly dizzy, as he saw Dave walk away. He looked around at the passing students, knowing he wasn't going to get help, and he sat on the floor, sobbing. He felt his phone go off, hearing the ringer for Blaine, and answered it.  
>"H-Hello..." He cleared his throat, trying to hide the fact that this was the last straw... the final moment, and his last conversation with Blaine.<br>"Kurt? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Blaine said, frantically.  
>"F-Fine... listen... I need you to meet me at breadstix tonight... okay?" He sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes, knowing the real truth.<br>There was a long pause on the other end of the line, and finally, a long sigh. "Alright... Remember Kurt, I'm here... just a phone call away, and I'll be there in a heartbeat… I love you so much."  
>Kurt let a small sob escape his lips, before hanging up the phone unable to talk anymore. He ran to the one room he could find sanctuary, the auditorium. He sat in the middle of the stage, completely broken, and thankful no one has been looking for him. He sobbed harder and harder, not able to handle the pressure from Karofsky any longer. He nodded his head once, and knew exactly what he was going to do. Kurt walked out of the auditorium and right into the massive football player.<br>"Watch where you're going fag." Karofsky pushed Kurt onto the ground and tilted his head slightly. "Don't you think about getting up either. You're going to listen, and listen good." He smiled an evil smile and looked at the younger male, cowered on the floor. "This is **my **school, and I don't need any fairies here gaying up my hallways. Now get out of my sight, and preferably out of this school, or it'll get worse." He bent down to Kurt's level, and kicked him, hard, in the stomach, satisfied at the small yelp Kurt gave. He walked away, leaving Kurt on the ground like he used too.  
>Kurt looked up from the ground, holding his stomach. <em>"Dammit Kurt, where the hell did your voice go... why don't you give your boyfriend someone to be <em>_**proud **__of…" _He sobbed slightly, too scared to move, until he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. He curled up into a ball, and covered his head, petrified that Karofsky had come back to finish him off.  
>"Kurt? What the hell!" Finn ran over to his side, and kneeled by him. "What happed Kurt?"<br>Kurt let another scared sob escape his lips, before realizing who it was. He sat up, and threw his arms around Finn's neck, sobbing.  
>"W-what do you think h-happened Finn!" He cried harder, now unable to stop, as Finn pulled him up. He clutched at his stomach, and groaned, unable to fully stand on his own. Finn hoisted his brother up into his arms, and walked to the one teacher he knew would be able to help them. Mr. Schue. He walked into the choir room, and with one look to the teacher, he ultimately knew what was going on.<br>"Here… sit him down in this chair…" Mr. Schue said, clearly upset over what had happened.  
>Kurt shook his head. "P-Please… don't put me down Finn… please." He sobbed into his shirt, and Finn gave Mr. Schue a pained expression.<br>"What happened Kurt?" Mr. Schue looked at him, and without a word, Kurt motioned for Finn to put him down. He lifted up his shirt, and on his pale skin, was an outline of a cleat… Karofsky's football cleat, right on his lower stomach. He dropped his shirt, and without a word bolted from the room, and ran out of the building. He looked around for the quickest route to escape Finn, who was much faster than he was, and he ran towards the back of the school, as fast as his legs would take him.  
>He arrived home shortly after, clearly out of breath. He ran into the bathroom, and locked himself in there, throwing himself at the sink. He braced his hands on either side, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot red, and his cheeks were tear stricken. He let out another quiet sob, and opened the medicine cabinet, taking out a bottle of pills. In one swift movement, he had gotten the cap off of the bottle, and now held 8 tiny yellow and red pills. He shook slightly, and closed his eyes, before swallowing the pills that were in his hands, and then finally the rest of the bottle.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn had tried running after Kurt, and with no use, he took out his phone, and quickly dialed the one person who he knew, would talk to Kurt.<br>"Blaine!" Finn practically yelled into the phone, "I need you to get to my house, and do it fast because Kurt left his phone here, and I'm scared Blaine. Just hurry up!" He hung up the phone, and ran down the halls of McKinley searching for the football player, that had hurt Kurt.  
>Kurt's vision was getting blurrier and the room was spinning. He sobbed and cried out for Blaine, knowing what a disappointment he was being. He slid to the floor, and became unconscious, the pills finally taking their effect.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine got Finn's call, and drove over to Kurt's as fast as he could. The door was locked and thankfully he had a key. He flung the door open and ran inside.<br>"KURT!"  
>He ran up the stairs hearing a faint sob coming from the bathroom. He ran inside and collided with the locked bathroom door.<br>"Kurt open the door!"  
>He slammed his fist against the door and fell against it.<br>"Kurt, dammit, ANSWER ME!"  
>A frantic sob escaped Blaine's lips, and he waited to hear any movement coming from the other side of the door.<br>"Please Kurt… Please answer me." He collapsed against the door, and fell to his knees.  
>Kurt had heard Blaine on the other side of the door, but his body couldn't move.<br>"_Blaine… he…help…"  
><em>Blaine held his breath long enough to hear Kurt' faint cry, and he looked around the room for something to open the door with. He looked from his foot, to the door and with a few kicks, opened the door. His eyes fell on the love of his life, now lying motionless on the floor. He dropped to his knees, and put his fingers on the inside of his neck.  
>"Kurt! Stay with me!"<br>He couldn't find a pulse, and he pulled out his phone, calling for an ambulance, barely audible through his sobs. He pressed his hands against Kurt's chest, and began performing CPR.  
>"Kurt! P-Please don't g-go! P-please!"<br>Tears ran down his face, as he kept pressing his hands against Kurt's chest. He pressed his lips to Kurt's blowing air into his mouth.  
>"You're all that I have Kurt! I love you…" His hands pushed harder, as the paramedics finally arrived. They pulled Blaine off of Kurt, and held him back from Kurt as they charged the defibrillator.<br>"Charge to 200." One of the men said, as Blaine watched from the side. They rubbed the paddles together, and shocked Kurt. Blaine recoiled slightly, seeing his boyfriend's body move under the paddles.  
>"KURT!"<br>Blaine pushed against the paramedic, and watched as he shook his head.  
>"Son… I'm sorry, but…" Blaine completely shut down as they told him that Kurt wasn't coming back. He collapsed to the floor, and crawled over to Kurt, and threw his body over him.<br>"K-Kurt, d-dammit!"  
>Sobs racked his body and he couldn't breathe, but he refused to let anyone touch him. He sobbed harder and buried his face against his motionless chest.<br>"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry Kurt…"  
>He wrapped his arms around Kurt's upper torso, and lifted his head into his lap. He ran his hands through his hair once more, sobbing, and shaking with grief. A few moments later he heard another small sob, and realized it was Burt… Kurt's father. Blaine looked up at Burt and shook his head as he clutched onto his son, as if it was his last point in reality left.<br>"I-I'm…"  
>Burt cut him off with a small shake of his head.<br>"Blaine… it's time to let him g-go now."  
>Burt squatted down next to Blaine, and put a hand on his shoulder.<br>"Y-ya did good Blaine… you g-gave him s-strength…"  
>He leaned against the tub, and let another sob escape his lips.<br>"T-that's my s-son! M-my boy!"  
>He placed his head in his hands, and without another word, let sobs overcome his body. Blaine took off his blazer, and placed it under Kurt's head, and stepped out of the room, leaving Burt to say his final goodbye.<p> 


End file.
